I Feel
by danietastic
Summary: Orihime stays behind in Las Noches, leaving her friends her family and Ichigo behind for her dark lover Ulquiorra. But what happens when she goes back to visit? Possibly reuniting old flames, how will her old life and her new life collide


I do not own Bleach

Orihime walked the ground of Las Noches after her relationship with Ulquirra started and Aizen captured by Urahara and now in custody of the Shinigami she was allowed her to wander. She used the time to mostly think about the night she left and the time her friends came to save her. Ichigo was so heartbroken to see her stay after she had confessed her feelings to him but he didn't love her back and she no longer loved him. The emotionless 4th Espada was more for her even though he didn't show it physically or emotionally the look in his emerald eyes were enough for her to stay. She was a human in an Arrancar's world, she had saved many lives Tia Harribel was in bad shape but she now lives happily with Coyote Starrk, Grimmjow was expecting his first child with the ever so beautiful Neliel. It was perfect everyone got long except for occasionally Loly was a pain in the ass, she had created a utopia in Las Noches and she was proud. Everyday was simply perfect in every aspect… except one…

She had never been so happy though sometimes she missed her home and friends she knew some friends were allowed to come see her but others who lacked spiritual pressure would hopefully never arrive in Hueco Mundo. "What's wrong my dear?"

She was shocked at the white hand on her shoulder, "Nothing Ulquiorra-kun I'm just a bit homesick."

"This is your home."

Sometimes the coldness of Ulquirra was a bit annoying she hated explaining herself, "No I mean Karakura Town, I miss Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Renji, Taksuki, and even Keigo."

Ulquirra turned away he hated the name of his girlfriend's former flame it burned him to the very area that used to contain his heart. "What's stopping you?"

Tear filled her eyes as she ran the other direction, she hated him sometimes she wished she could just talk to someone on really understood how she felt. She suddenly bumped into something bouncy and fell to the floor. "Gomen I wasn't watching where I was going."

She looked up to see the seven months pregnant Neliel, "No problem I'm just glad you ain't hurt. My built in airbag really packs a punch don't you think?" She said rubbing her baby bump.

The orange-haired girl ran her finger thru her hair she gave a nervous giggle but the former 3rd Espada saw right through it, "You've been crying again haven't you? Did you and Ulquiorra start fighting again? Do I need to kick his ass?"

She franticly started waving her arms, "No Nel it's fine it was my fault anyways."

Maybe it was just the hormones kicking it or possibly Nel's motherly instincts, "It doesn't matter you too don't even share the same bed anymore, you need to seek a counselor or this might not last. You deserve to be treated like a queen, do you think he even remembers your anniversary is next week?" She nagged.

The each word she heard felt like the lash of a fiery wipe across her heart, she didn't want things to end between her and Ulquirra but she didn't want the fighting to persist. She waved goodbye to her green haired friend and carried on in her depression.

She returned to her room and laid in the bed that she and he had once shared, before the fighting had begun before he became even more a mystery than before. Back when things were great, she teared up thinking about the first time Ulquiorra had come out of his dark demented shell and confessed his love it was very oddly out of character but very touching and she loved it. Now it was another day another fight. She loved him so much but she longed for her home that she once shared with her brother and more than once with Rangiku. She missed her wild concoctions she called food, here she had to cook whatever Ulquiorra wanted. The more she thought about it the more she felt like a servant instead of a girlfriend. She stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes and paraded down the hall to Tia and Starrk's room. **Knock Knock Knock**

A very sleepy Starrk opened the door, "Go away I'm sleeping! Oh hey Orihime what can I do for you?"

"Starrk can you open a Garganta for me?"

"Of course I can but why?"

"I want to go home for a bit."

"What about Ulquiorra?"

"I don't care what that cold hearted bastard thinks! I want to go home!" She snapped.

"Alright, Alright. No need to get your panties in a twist. I'll open one after my nap."

He shut the door, "Starrk you son of a bitch open up right now!"

She was too busy pounding on the door to hear the footsteps behind her, "My my Orihime what a temper you have." She quickly turned around to see the blonde, dark-skinned, third Espada bombshell Tia Harribel standing next to a dark black hole. "You asked for this?"

The human snapped back into her overly happy self and tackled the blonde arrancar, "Thank you oh thank you Tia!"

The orange haired girl started her run into the Garganta and out of the corner of her eye she saw her white skinned lover, they shared a gazed until he slowly turned his head until he was completely facing away and walked away. Her heart dropped with everyone second as she ran on her reiatsu stairs each one stained with her heartbroken tears.

…x…x…

Ichigo walked the lonely streets of Kakaura Town it had been 2 years since Orihime had left, the whole team had fallen apart since then Chad had joined something called Xecution, Uryu had taken his place of helping keep the hollows in check, and him... Well he was a regular student, he lost his Shinigami powers and had a low reiastu he was like he was before he met Rukia except a lot physically stronger. His friends from the Soul Society would come to visit and most wanted to fight but he would just waved them off and go back to studying. The only person he didn't mind was Captin Hitsuguya he was quiet and smart so he was often a good study partner. Toshiro would do his squad paper work while he studied and they'd get a lot done, it wasn't very exciting like the days of fighting hollows and Aizen but his grades were up. He started kicking a can as he walked back home, but suddenly the world felt as if it was shaking and a large Garganta opened up. "Shit not now!"

Chad and Uyruu came running "What is it? Hollows? Arrancar?"

They all stood in shock as they saw Orihime Inoue standing in the large mouth like thing. She jumped and slowly fell almost as if she was an angel. The two years had been good to her, she had curves in all the right place, her hair was a lot straighter and longer but she was not wearing her hair pieces, she had clearly matured into a beautiful woman. The one thing that surely hadn't changed was her happy child-like voice, "Kurosaki-kun! Sado-kun! Ishida-kun!"

They stood frozen in confusion how had she gotten back? Surely they had seen it but who had opened it for her?

"Sado-kun? Are you ok?"

"I-I-I-"

"Still a man of few words I see?"

She gave him a large bear hug then moved on to Uyruu who was shaking tremendously, she quickly looked at him from all angles, "Ishida-kun what's wrong?"

He fumbled with his glasses "There's something wrong with your shirt Inoue-san."

She looked down on her pink v-neck shirt it had come down showing some of her breasts, "OH! I'm sorry Ishida-kun, I'll zip my hoodie." **Zipppp** "Better?"

"Very." He pulled her in for a hug, "I'm glad you're back Inoue-san."

She smiled and allowed the hug to last a while unknowly getting angry glares from a number of men. She pulled away and stood in front of her former love she extended a hand, "Kurosaki-kun."

He looked down and realized she was shaking a handshake was not her kind of things she always hugged. He reached to grab her hand only to draw her in for a passionate embracement. "I've missed you so much Orihime-chan, it's not the same here without you. "

She tried to hold back the tears while he held her, it had been so long ago she had wished he had something like that to her. As the tears flowed down her porcelain like cheeks, "I've missed you too Ichigo-kun."

…x…x…

Ulquiorra sat in a chair in the den of Los Noches his hands squeezing the arm rests almost to the point of breaking them. He was watching the Garganta Broadcast of Orihime's visit back to her roots. He had the frames frozen on the sight of Orihime in Ichigo's arms. He slammed his fists on the chair arms breaking them off "Damn that Kurosaki!"

"If you weren't such a pompous ass you wouldn't be having this problem."

"Shut the fuck up Grimmjow!"

The blue haired male walked over and plopped down on the couch, "Chill Batman, Aizen's dead you don't need to have a stick up your ass anymore. Look at how happy she is with him, she stayed here with you instead and you treat her like crap. Trust me dude if you don't do something and soon you're gonna lose her and I bet it's too that Kurosaki-bastard."

The ebony haired arrancar gritted his teeth with each word that his jackass comrade said, he hated the thought of his woman in the arms of another man. He had to get to Kakaura Town and fast!

…x…x…

"Inoue-san how have you been? It's been years."

"Act a little more eager why don't you Uyruu, Orihime-chan just got back." Ichigo found the Quincy's bow aimed at his face, "I'm sorry, damn take a chill pill."

Chad brushed the hair out of his eyes to see his friend, "Anyways Inoue why are you here?"

She turned her head in anger and started an unintended cutesy pout, Ulquirra and I are fighting again." It was almost impossible to take her seriously with that face.

The spiky haired male felt his heart shattering, "So you are still with him?"

"Yes, but for now I'm just taking a bit of time away from him I need my space."

A smile crept across all the males' faces, little did they know but everyone had their eyes on the beautiful woman. If only she knew she was the most wanted female in all of Los Noches, Kakaura Town, and Soul Society, of course anyone would want her body but the best part of Orihime was her large heart of gold. Though she was hated by many females because of the same reason, Rukia had even asked for a transfer while she was away because it was clear to everyone but Ichigo that he really loved her.

She gave a sweet smile, "I want to go visit other friends do any of you wish to join me?"

Uyruu hung his head in defeat, "I have to get to a hollow situation, maybe other time?"

"I have something I need to do, it was nice seeing you Orihime." Chad said leaving questions in everyone's head.

Ichigo offered his arm, "I'd love to accompany you, Orihime-chan."

"What about your job?" Uyruu bitched.

"Ikumi can take care of the shop or she could get her brat of a son to help."

The quincy was no doubtly speechless, "S-Sado-san say s-something!"

He quickly notices the tall tan male was gone and he turns to where the two orange haired friends where and where were gone too. "Why does everyone leave me?"

…x…x…

Orihime was hold on to Ichigo's arm like her life depended on it but when really her mind was on Ulquirra. She knew he had the ability to see what was going on, what if he saw her with Ichigo? What would he think? What would he say? "Orihime-chan are you ok?"

She kept her head down, "Hai Kurosaki-kun."

The walked to Urhara's was a rather quiet one, the two rarely said anything, but words were not needed and the sentances were short and to the point. Everything was so simple between the two after all they had known each other for years. Though it was clear Ichigo felt deeply for his friend and she was battling with some unresolved feelings herself. A blonde man in white and black-stripped hat and fan happily greeted the pair, "Ichigo you've brought a guest. Oh my it's Orihime-chan. It's been a long time! How's Hueco Mundo?"

"Fine Urhara-san, though I'm just here on visit. A place that has no stores for me to buy my kind of food is unquestionably hard to live in sometimes." She softly giggled.

"I'm sure, so what can this simple, sexy, shopman do for you?"

The beautiful dark-skinned former 2nd squad leader answered his arrogant question with a powerful fist to his skull, "Kisuke! What have I told you about behaving?" She looked over and saw the ever so loving girl, "Orihime!"

She jumped in the air clearly about to knock the poor girl over, "Yoruichi-san! NO!"

She closed her big brown eyes to only realize Yoruichi had turned into a cat and was not resting on her shoulders, "You didn't really think I'd tackle you? I guess so." She said shaking her feline head, she jumped on to a nearby pillow and curled-up. "So what's the plan for the two lovebirds?"

A large blush crept across the teenager's faces clearly giving away their feelings, "I was thinking of taking Orihime-chan to the park for a picnic."

The look of surprise on the female's face was priceless she clearly didn't expect anything so sweet to come from the lips of the man that once had her heart. Judging by the degree of red her face was she about to faint do to too much blood in her face in 3…2…1…**THUMP!** "YYEEOOWW!"

She awoke in the back room of Urhara's Shop, "Ow." She said rubbing her head, "I feel like I was hit by a bus."

Ichigo just gave a heartfelt laugh, "You might as well have, you feel on Yoruichi."

Orihime looked beside her and there sat the clearly flatter black cat, "What are you looking at?" She turned her head and stomped clumsily out of the room nails digging into the ground with each step mumbling something about it was impossible for someone not to be flatten by the airhead's jugs.

The "airhead" gave a nervous chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head, "Oops?"

…x…x…

After being given time to recuperate and saying goodbye to Ichigo Orihime walked the busting streets of Kakura Town. She had seen everyone she had planned to and gotten an unwanted lecture from Tasuki about leaving without telling her why. It was time for her to meet up with Ichigo again at the park, her heart fluttered as she slowly made it closer to him. She felt a mixture of emotions she just wasn't sure which she should have followed, she knew in her heart she still loved Ulquirra but on the other hand Ichigo was her first "love"? Or maybe he was just a crush? He thoughts were interrupted when she saw Ichigo. The fan girl in her head screamed in awe as he came towards her in his tight white wife beater that showed off his muscular body and dark blue swimming trunks that were either too tight or he was excited to see her. "H-Hi Kurosaki-kun." She shyly said.

The big smile on his face was more than enough for her to realize he was happy to see her, "I thought we could go swimming, Hime."

"But I don't have a swim suit though."

"I thought of that," He pulled out a bikini with the right breast a rainbow design and a white trim while the left was reverse, the bottoms were boy shorts with the same rainbow with white design. He nervously put his hand behind his head and smiled, "If you don't like it we could always take it back."

She jerked it out of his hands and beamed, "I love it Kurosaki-kun!"

…x…x…

Ulquirra watched from the opening of the black cavity he called transportation his fist clinching his zanpakuto, the giggles of the long lost lovers was like nails across a chalkboard. His normal empty persona was filled with rage and jealousy as he peeked on his girlfriend splashing in the lake with the man who nearly killed him the last time they meet. What really caused him to snap was when Orihime coming out of the water and flipping her hair back (little mermaid style) not realizing she had come so close to the former substitute shinigami. Ichigo had pulled her chin up towards his and locking their eyes, "Orihime, I-"

Not giving her a second to think about her choices the ebony-haired arrancar darted towards the couple in his resurreccion state, Murcielago, his eyes filled with so much hatred his reiastu changed to a pitch black. He soared down to the lake swooping up the shocked girl, and put her in a near by tree. Orihimea looked up at the white bat like version of her boyfriend with fear filled eyes, his sword was drawn his eyes were dead set on killing the man before him, "Ulquirra!"


End file.
